


Soft Dragon Boi Hours

by NickTheReshi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Just Roll With It, Origin Story, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ellis can turn into a reshiram okay, ellis is a dragon boi, ellis is basically hilbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickTheReshi/pseuds/NickTheReshi
Summary: What do you do when your boyfriend, who can become a giant fluffy dragon, is sad?
Relationships: Bel | Bianca & Original Character(s)





	Soft Dragon Boi Hours

Bianca could tell that Ellis was hurt. It was the type of pain that you couldn't easily heal, that being in the heart. She first noticed this when she saw the teen, who was in the form of a reshiram at the time, was crying and roaring profusely.

"Oh jeez, Ellis! What happened?" Bianca asked as she stroked the white fur of his back. But Ellis did not respond.

Bianca did what only she knew what to do, hugging the dragon while wrapping the two in a blanket. The body heat the two shared made them feel cozy and safe, like the salvation of a roaring fireplace on a cold winter's night.

"It's okay honey, you're safe here!" the blonde girl said.

Suddenly, Bianca's soft cooing seemed to calm Ellis down, and he reverted back into his human form. Now he was able to finally speak again. Bianca stroked the draconic boy's dirty blonde hair and held on to him like the shadows were about to snatch him from her.

"I-.....I'm sorry Bia", Ellis said as he choked up and fidgeted out of stress.

"It's fine honeybun, but what upset you so badly?"

"It's just that," Ellis said, as he began to produce a steady stream of sanguine tears ,"I don't feel like I belong with other humans except you, I'm part dragon yet you still treat me like a normal person."

Bianca began crying too. She had also been treated like an outcast before, due to her ADHD and autism. That was something the two always had in common, they had mental disabilities.

"I LOVE you Ellis," Bianca said ,"more than anyone or any Pokemon on this planet. I'm sorry you felt this way!"

The two embraced and cried together, showing their love could brave even their darkest hours. The two enjoyed the intimate solitude of Ellis' room. After what felt like hours of crying, the two got up.

"I have an idea to cheer us up!" Bianca said excitedly.

"And what would that be?"

"Let's go to the movies!"

"Excellent, but what movie?" Ellis questioned

"Blood Under The Ice 2," Bianca said ,"I LOVED the original with Brycen and this one looks good!"

"An action movie? Sweet! Let's go!"

And with that, Ellis transformed into his Reshiram form. Bianca jumped onto his back as the two took off into the night.

[That was my first fanfic on AO3! Criticism is welcome]


End file.
